


Wine and other things?

by piggy_does_smut



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Dynamics, Wine, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy_does_smut/pseuds/piggy_does_smut
Summary: Nobody says no to a Prince.Especially not a Knight.Au where George is a prince and Dream is a pretty knight :) .
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	Wine and other things?

George had been waiting for this chance, it was late in the evening and the knight, Dream, was assigned to his door. It was his turn to be at George's beck and call, to do whatever he wanted. George had been drinking wine that evening, trying to work up the courage to invite the knight into his room. 

George swirled the red liquid in his glass around, watching it carefully. 

He took a deep breath and quickly ran over to the large door to the castle hall and unlocked it. George peaked out of his room, Dream was standing across the hall. The prince quickly waved the knight inside before quickly disappearing, leaving the knight confused. Dream quickly stepped away from the wall and partially entered the room, leaning on the door.

"Yes, your highness?" Dream asked, leaning in curiously.  
"Come in, I have to ask you something. And, close the door, would you?" George said as he picked up the glass of wine from the bedside table, taking a small sip. He sat on the edge of his bed and folded one leg over the other.

"What do you need?" Dream dutifully asked after he’d closed the door. George smiled and walked around the knight. George was in his evening robes, they were made of expensive silk and a light blue and gray. Compared to Dream, who was fully outfitted in his full netherite armor.

“Sit, join me.” George patted the bed beside himself,

“I’m sorry, I'd prefer to stand, if that’s alright?” George pouted, taking a sip from his glass.

“How was today?”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m asking how your day was, Dream.” George sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically.

“It was alright, rather uneventful.” Dream spoke slowly, carefully. He wasn’t sure what his prince really wanted from him. Perhaps the prince was just lonely this evening and wanted a chat? Dream could do that. 

“Here, have a glass of wine.” George gestured to one of the empty glasses beside the bottle.

“Oh, I couldn't. I'm on duty. The general would kick my ass.”

“Well, I'm in charge of the General, and I'm offering.” George finished filling his glass and reached for an empty one.

“Really, your highness, i shouldn't be drinking on duty.”

“At least have a glass.” George insisted, pouring the wine into the clean glass, holding it out to Dream.

“I… if you insist. A glass shouldn’t affect my post.”

Before he knew it, Dream had let himself be convinced into having several glasses. As he finished the third, he and the prince were deep in conversation about aristocratic matters and fancy meals. Dream didn’t mind chatting with George, he’d been around him long enough that it felt like he was talking to a real friend. But a strange voice chipped at the back of Dreams head, reminding him of his job and the status of the man in front of him. That Dream shouldn't let himself get too comfortable, lest he say something that gets his head removed from his shoulders.

The knight was suddenly aware of himself and the way the prince was staring at him. There was almost a dreamy expression on the prince’s face, he looked slightly out of it. Which, the way he had been putting away glass after glass of wine, Dream shouldn’t be surprised he looked so far gone.

“Perhaps you should retire, George.” Dream figured using his highness’s name might encourage him to listen.

Unfortunately, George still had plans for that night.

The prince suddenly stood up, wobbling a little bit before gaining composure. He approached Dream and smiled softly, gently placing his hand on Dreams chest.

"I… your highness...?" Dream chuckled nervously, unsure of what was happening.

“You know, you look quite lovely in that armor…” George mumbled, gentle stroking the metal plate.

“I don’t… I’m supposed to be standing guard.” Dream said quickly, suddenly panicking, he took a small step backwards towards the door. George stared at Dream face, almost looking disappointed. “Your highness…” Dream mumbled, looking away from the prince's hard stare.

“You’re supposed to be  _ taking care of me _ .” George whines. Stepping towards the knight again.

“George?” He breathed softly, he really wasn’t sure what was going on. The warm buzz in the back of his head was eating away at his worries, and maybe he  _ did  _ want to take care of the prince. What did that even mean? Taking another few steps back until he bumped the wall.  _ George had backed him against the wall _ . Dream panicked “What are you doing?” Dream asked as George wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing their chests together, and after a moment, their lips. Dream was too shocked to react for a long moment, letting the prince kiss him. Finally he pulled away. “ _ What are you doing?” _ Dream asked again.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I'm wanting.” George paused a moment before tilting his head and grinned. “I'm sure you're a hit with the ladies." George let himself get braver and pressed more of his body against the knights, although armor dug into him uncomfortably.

"I… I couldn't." Dream sputtered, “Your the- I’m- I  _ Cant!” _ Shaking his head. George touched his face again, stilling him but not calming his thundering heart.

“Take off your armor for me.” George commanded softly, gently rubbing Dreams cheek with his thumb. He couldn't say no, not to George. He was meant to follow his every order. Dream felt his heart thump angrily in his chest as George pressed another kiss to his lips before pulling away. Allowing Dream to begin undoing his armor. Setting each piece carefully in a pile beside the table that held the wine.

"Good boy." George praised as he stepped back and watched the knight do as he was told. Dreams whole body felt like fire from the praise of the prince. Dream kept his head low as he slowly removed each of his leggings.

Dream waited nervously once he’d finished removing all his armor. George grabbed Dreams hand and led him over to the bed, sitting down in front of Dream, leaving him nervously standing over the prince, unsure of what George was doing.

"Y-your majesty?" He asked softly, watching as George's eyes flicked up to his and back to his belt. George hastily undid Dreams belt, Dreams mouth was now hung open, unable to steady his breathing and the buzzing he watched with parted lips as George lightly tugged down Dreams pants and trousers, pulling down Dreams protective cup along with them, baring Dreams half hard dick.

George reached up to fondle him, cupping his balls with his soft hand. The knight let out a soft groan when George cupped him, a hand resting on George's shoulder to steady himself.  
“Already worked up?” George asked softly, pumping his hand and making Dream groan and shift on his feet, trying to keep himself from thrusting into Georges hand, and promptly failing.

“Yes, your highness.” He moaned softly as George squeezed his shaft.

“I’m glad you find me that lovely.” George leaned forwards to press a kiss to the tip of Dream. Dream slapped a hand over his mouth and looked away, stifling a whine. He couldn’t believe he was unraveling this quickly. He blamed the wine.

George released his cock and slowly laid back on the bead, spreading his legs for Dream. Dream watched him in surprise.

“What do you want me to…” 

“You can fuck me.” George said, grinning confidently. 

Dream climbed onto the bed and quickly undid Georges robe tie, pulling open to reveal his highness hadn't been wearing anything underneath, and was hard. Dream wrapped his hand around George's cock and slowly worked him up and down.

“How long…”

“I’ve been thinking about this since before I called you in here.” George whined, wrapping his legs around Dreams hips and fucking into his hand movements. “Please, don’t tease me.”

“Yes, your majesty.” Dream said, reaching down to touch George's hole, only to find something blocking his fingers.

“Jesus…” Dream gasped softly, gripping the round edges of the butt plug and pulling it out. George moaned and bucked his hips. “You prepped as well.” Dream mumbled, chuckling slightly as he felt the lube coat his fingers and watched it leak out of George.

Dream shifted and pressed his cock against Georges hole, easily sliding inside he groaned softly.

"Fuck, you feel so good." George whined, arching his back. Dream held his hips and began moving. “Faster, more, please Dream.”

Dream felt dizzy as he continued to fuck the prince, he couldnt belive he was actually do this, and that the prince was enjoying it so much.

That feeling crept back into his mind, he hadn’t locked the door. He was fucking the prince, what if someone came by and saw Dream missing from his post, and came to check on the prince, only to find Dream balls deep in him? Would George protect Dream, or would he turn the situation on it’s head to let Dream take the fall? Let Dream get his head cut off? Or worse?

Dream’s dread was interrupted by a hot coiling feeling in his loins. He whines and shifts, pressing harder down against George and picking up his movements. 

“Yes! Dream! I’m close!” George cried out, reaching for Dream, who leaned in close to let George wrap his arms around his neck.

George came on the both of them, the feeling of him clenching pushed Dream over the edge and he came inside of George.

Dream suddenly realized he’d cum inside of George- the prince. He’d fucking cum inside the prince instead of pulling out.

“I’m so sorry! I didnt- i didnt mean to-” 

“‘Ts okay.” George mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes. He yawned and shifted onto his side.

“What don't- fall asleep! You have to clean up! What if someone sees you like this?”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” The prince slurred, being drunk and fucked catching up with him.

“No! You have to clean up.” Dream was panicking, he jumped up and locked the door. He ran a hand through his hair, he couldn't believe he just did that.

“Clean me up yourself, if you think it’s such a problem.” George yawned again. “I’m going to sleep.” 

Dream cleaned himself up in the prince's bathroom before bringing a wet washcloth to the prince, cleaning up both of their cum and lube from between the prince's legs. He tucked in the prince, who had slept through Dream cleaning him up and Dream putting his armor back on.

Dream stood outside his room on edge the rest of his shift, by the time Sapnap arrived to relieve him he was practically swaying, and had thrown up in Georges bathroom. 

“You look pale, Dream, are you okay?” Dream shook his head and waved Sapnap off.

“‘M just tired.”

“You should have called me sooner if you weren't feeling well.” Sapnap said as he touched Dream's shoulder. Dream flinched and shook his friend off.

“I said I'm fine, I just need to sleep.”

“Alright. Good night, Dream.” 


End file.
